The objectives of this study are to determine to what extent hydrocarbons may be used as model compounds in predicting modification of aliphatic chains of other compound classes in vivo. Isoprenoid and other simple types of hydrocarbons have been used. Unexpected metabolites, including a tertiary alcohol have been detected.